Amorous Encounters
by Poetgirl616
Summary: There's a unique kind of trouble at the Shiba House, and an interesting way to fix it. Major lemons inside.
1. Prologue

**Quick A/N: I am not 100% with a few terms so please excuse the ones that don't sound exactly correct. I am not a PRS expert. **

Prologue

Emily P. O. V

I stretched, sighing heavily before turning the blankets to slip out of bed. "Well, time to join the team. I hope they did alright yesterday."

I rolled my shoulders, testing my range of motion and checking to see if I felt any more pain. _Huh, Mentor was right, I did need the rest_. _I feel as good as new_. I wrapped my terry robe around myself for a little extra warmth and padded barefoot down the hallway.

Mmm, something smells really good. The team must still be sleeping, because Mia obviously isn't cooking. Mentor stood in front of the stove, making himself a ham and cheese omelet while tea boiled in a pot. I smiled, about to ask him why he was up so early by himself but stopped myself when I noticed he wasn't smiling and he looked absolutely worn out.

I frowned, concerned. "Mentor? What's wrong? You don't look like you slept a wink last night."

He sighed heavily and slowly turned to me, worry clear on his face. "I have been awake all night monitoring the team. I was forced to give them a sleeping draught but I feared it would not hold them through the night." He paused, rubbing a hand over his weary eyes.

"The team?" I asked, fear bubbling in my chest. _Was I wrong? Was it more than they could handle alone_?

"They were called away while you were resting. During the attack, the Nilock did something-put some kind of spell over them. They were able to return without assistance and appeared fine at first, but two hours later they awoke after retiring early. They looked confused and began to exhibit signs of . . . um . . . amorous behavior. So I gave them the draught to buy me time to find the answers."

"Wait amorous behavior?"

"Uh . . . sexual behaviors." Mentor supplied uncomfortably.

"Oh." I replied in a small voice, blushing. I cleared my throat awkwardly."Did you find the answers?"

He nodded, fidgeting slightly and looking everywhere but at me. "The only cure I found is for someone pure of heart to . . . _alleviate_ . . . the effected person or persons condition by fulfilling the desires the spell forces on them."

I stared at him, stunned. "Mentor, how will we find-?"

He interrupted, looking me in the eyes. "Emily, we cannot trust anyone from the outside to cure them. It could put the secrecy of the Power Rangers at risk. _You_, Emily, must be the one to cure your teammates."

I sucked in a sharp breath. "Me?"

Almost the moment I voiced the question I mentally shook myself. _Get it together, Emily! Suck it up, and do it. You know any one of them would do it for you if the situation was reversed._

Glancing at Ji, I nodded and set my jaw, determined. "I'll do it. You should leave-stay somewhere until tomorrow morning to be safe."

Mentor looked torn.

I smiled softly and touched his arm. "I'll be fine, I promise. Don't feel guilty, Mentor, it would be inappropriate for you to do this task. And I will not put you in a position where you will most likely have to fight one of your students to prevent them from trying to push their affections on you." He nodded, looking a bit relieved and left the kitchen to prepare for his departure to the Tengen gate.

I stood by the front door twenty minutes later, giving Mentor a brief hug for luck. Mentor pulled back and placed his hands on my shoulders. "You are doing the right thing, Emily. I am very proud of you."

I smiled at him, watching him mount his motorcycle. I waved once before closing the door and resting against it for a moment, exhaling heavily. _Now that Mentor is gone, I have to figure out a way to get them to wake one by one so I won't be overwhelmed. Well, better get started._


	2. Chapter 2

I know you guys were expecting a chapter and I'm sorry that its not. It's been a rough three months for me. My dads brain bleeds have gotten worse and he's just had his second brain surgery in two weeks to relieve the pressure in his head. I haven't had the creativity or drive to write anything and I don't know when I will be able to write again. Please understand.

Love Poetgirl616


End file.
